The invention is referred to a device-operating module intended to be an indivisible and main part of an active and/or passive machine of the type of piston internal combustion engine, pump, compressor or turbine, as well as rotation engine.
A device-operating module is known in the art, especially for internal combustion engine, that comprises a horizontal operating cylinder with intake and exhaust pipes in its casing, respectively for fluid intake and outlet. In the internal combustion engine those are the exhaust gases that expand through the horizontal operating cylinder. A main shaft is mounted on bearings in the horizontal operating cylinder with a fixed to it elliptical body that on one side while rotating abuts firmly internal cylindrical surface of the horizontal operating cylinder, and on the other is vertically pressed by a second cylindrical body.
Thus in the horizontal operating cylinder are formed two chambers isolated from one another that constantly change their volume. The elliptical operating body and the second cylindrical body work together, and notched wheels are externally fixed to them and engaged in between. The second operating body is tightly mounted on bearings in a driving head, slide mounted in the engine cylinder block, the driving head is connected to the engine piston and when displaced transfers the movement through the second cylindrical body to the elliptical operating body. With the rotation of the main shaft by the piston movement as a result of the combustion process carried out, when the bottom dead centre (BDC) of the piston is reached, it opens the input pipe of the horizontal operating cylinder and the exhaust gases pass to one of the chambers formed, exercising additional pressure over the elliptical body giving it additional rotation leading to the increase of the driving torque received in the main shaft. (1)
The operating module described above may be used only and solely for a piston internal combustion engine. Besides, the force transfer from the piston to the operating body in the horizontal operating cylinder is made by a gearing that has a low efficiency rate and simultaneously helps increase the inertia forces in the piston due to the additional mass of the gearing. The elliptical body is submitted to intensive wear which causes the more frequent replacement of a basic element of the module, and its sealing towards the internal surface of the horizontal operating cylinder, especially in case of temperature deformation, is a problem.